Tables exist which permit those who are elderly, infirm or those who otherwise are limited in their movement to eat or engage in other activities from bedside or a chair. However, most of these are of the bedside variety, not for attachment to an ordinary chair or a lift chair. However, there is such a table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,986, which shows a table mountable to a chair. It appears that this table is somewhat cumbersome in usage because it does not adjust in height and in other degrees of movement. Depending upon the size of the person and the dimensions of the chair, the practical use of this table may be so problematic as it obviate any convenience it purports to render.